1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates a fire pit table. More particularly, the invention relates to a fire pit table provided with a rotatable tray assembly (i.e., a lazy susan tabletop portion).
2. Background
Conventional table and chair sets are known that comprise a plurality of chairs disposed around a fire pit table. These table and chair sets are typically used on an outdoor patio of a dwelling so that individuals can relax on the patio and have a conversation with one another. However, the fire pit table in the conventional table and chair set is typically only used for one purpose, namely to accommodate a fire within the table. The conventional fire pit table is not functionally well-suited for other purposes, such as dining. Because space is often limited on an outdoor patio of a typical residence, individuals normally do not want to have a separate table for dining, and then another table with a fire pit. Thus, the desirability of a conventional fire pit table is decreased by its limited functionality.
Therefore, what is needed is a multi-functional fire pit table that can be readily used for both relaxing around a fire, and for dining. Moreover, a fire pit table is needed that includes an integrated rotatable tray assembly (i.e., a lazy susan tabletop portion) that facilitates the transfer of food items among individuals seated around the table. Furthermore, a fire pit table is needed that can be easily converted between multiple modes of operation (e.g., operating as a fire pit table and a dining table) without requiring a user thereof to laboriously dissemble a portion of the table.